


[PODFIC] Let's Fall In Love

by Desdemon, lightupstars



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s Slang, Attempted Seduction, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemon/pseuds/Desdemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars
Summary: “I really am sorry, dollface,” Bucky said, his eyes huge and stupid. “I’m just flapping my gums, you know what a chucklehead I am.”





	[PODFIC] Let's Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let's Fall in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712390) by [Desdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemon/pseuds/Desdemon). 



[[PODFIC] Let's Fall In Love](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ke-5wKuopHu_oTj9QhzuZtjijYkkhQAZ)


End file.
